Nothin' I wouldn't Do
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: His brother's eyes appeared to glow in the shadows as he said, "I told you I wouldn't let him get away with what he did." 2P!Prussia and 2P!Germany. Germancest if you squint. One-Shot.


_**Nothin' I wouldn't Do**_

* * *

Prussia returned home to his brother without much fanfare. He'd walked past the ruins of that stupid wall splitting Berlin and took the familiar path back to his brother's and his last place of residence. Coming up to the house, he'd been marginally pleased to see it was once again whole, (at least Germany had gotten something done while he was gone). Walking to the door, his hand had actually-honest to god-_trembled_ as he knocked. For a moment, Prussia had been left fearing his brother was gone or worse, when-

Germany, dressed in only a pair of pants and an undershirt, with a five o'clock on his face opened the door. His brother stared at him for a moment-seemingly shocked. A beat later, he choked; "You cut your hair."

Prussia's hand flitted to the choppy locks framing his face. "Yeah," he agreed uncomfortably. "Russia hadn't liked my long hair..." or him in general. The cuts on his back were still raw; though finally on the mend now that East and West were finally one Germany again.

The younger stepped aside. "Come in," he urged and as Prussia shuffled in, the man was greeted by the smell of stale smoke and empty bottle after empty bottle.

Pursing his lips in displeasure, the albino looked to the other nation. "You seriously couldn't have been _this_ lazy," he grumbled.

The blond shrugged and pointed vaguely to the calendar on the wall not far away where Prussia could barely pick out a giant red circle in the middle of all of the little boxes. "It's not cleaning day," Germany replied.

Running a hand down his cheek, Prussia shook his head. "Yeah, well, I'm not living in this mess;" he growled, "Get me a trash bag."

"Of course," the blond agreed and he was off. Sighing as he examined the room more closely, the albino was both elated and disappointed by the fact that it felt as if he'd not ever left.

A minute or so later, in which he'd begun to gather some of the broken bottles, his brother returned holding a bag in offering. "I have a couple," he told him.

Taking one, Prussia pointed to the other side of the room. "You can start over there." The younger went without complaint and soon, the room was silent of all but the clank of glass in black trash bags.

* * *

Days past and they settle into a semblance of routine, Germany drinks, smokes and maybe does a bit of paperwork between lazing around and Prussia-Prussia follows after him, cleaning up every little mess, checking over every paper and pestering his brother every time he begins to doze. Of course, the albino should have realized this unquestioned-_normal_-routine would fall apart in a matter of days. It took barely even eight.

In the wee hours of the morning on the second Tuesday of his return, Prussia woke up from a dream of torturous memories (he'll never forget that look of indifference in crimson eyes or that constant sting on his back). He opened his eyes, wiping the sweat from his brow only to see his brother's pinkish purple eyes gazing at him. Sitting up with little thought for his state of dress, the elder grunted;

"What are you doing here?"

His brother's stare had fallen away from his face and now rested on his hunched shoulder. "I heard you scream," he answered.

Laughing, Prussia pushed back his bangs. "And you got up to check on me? How sweet!"

"What happened to your back brother?" The blond demanded with a hard edge.

Cursing the fact that he'd forgone the shirt he planned to wear, Prussia shook his head. "Bad things happen when you're under another's control," he replied. "You should know that just as well as anyone Germany," the man hissed.

The younger didn't flinch. Instead, he approached and sat by his elder's knee. His hand hovered by the albino's shoulder and he muttered; "It seems to be healing."

"Of course it is," Prussia scoffed, "We're finally united again!" And it made all the difference. Being united meant his body could recuperate; it could be abused and worn, but it would fix itself now.

Feeling just a little bitter, the other sneered "I don't know why you care suddenly, you never once came to the wall to see if I'd be there to meet you!"

Ugly eyes connect with his. "Austria and Hungary figured it was likely you ceased to exist the longer the separation went on..." His brother frowned. "I figured you'd be dead by now."

The albino barked a laugh. "Obviously they didn't know jack!" He cried mirthful, "You'd think they'd give me more credit-or at least you would! I'm _your brother_ after all!" He roared, hands shooting out and gripping his younger's shoulders to shake him violently "_Why did you think me so weak!?_"

The younger's face shuttered and turned indifferent to the hands on him. "I didn't," he lied. "I only wished to save myself from pain;" he confided in his brother, "If I held hope, only for you to never return..." he didn't finish the sentence.

Prussia both loved and hated him for it. In that early morning dawn (the pinks spreading across the sky like his blood used to in Russia's basement), Prussia let his brother go and turned his wounded back on him. He would not be forgiving Germany anytime soon, not when he had so little faith in his elder when the albino had always kept Germany in highest regard.

Sighing, Germany's fingers hovered over his upper arm before he whispered; "I won't let Russia get away with what he did to you," he told the other before he left.

* * *

When he finally got up mid-afternoon to find his brother missing, Prussia thought little of it. When the sun set and his brother was still missing, he thought more of it. Eventually, just as the clock stroked twelve thirty, Germany came into their home. Thinking only of his brother, Prussia went to him.

"Where did you go?" Prussia inquired as he helped the younger out of his jacket.

His brother's eyes appeared to glow in the shadows as he said, "I told you I wouldn't let him get away with what he did."

Remembrance of the morning's words finally coming to him, the elder looked to the jacket in the crook of his arm. In the moonlight, he was able to make out the different shade that appeared to be splattered across Germany's coat's sleeve. Eyes flitting to the blond's boots, the albino could see they were stained as well.

Fighting back a frown, he told Germany; "You didn't have to."

The pinkish purple gaze he's so familiar with found his. "You are my _brother._"

"Still," he insisted. "You didn't." His brother's lips move to protest once more, but Prussia cut him off with a quiet "Thanks, though."

A hand runs softly over his shoulder. "You're welcome."

"Let's go to bed," Prussia suggested.

Germany agreed. "It is late."

* * *

**So that was my rendition of 2P!Prussia and 2P!Germany. They seemed quite a bit more sane in comparison to my 2P!England...in the end, I'm quite pleased with how it turned out and would like to hear what you think.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and please review!**

**P.S. If you are looking for a good Prussia fic, may I suggest Alchemy's Homonuculi's fic _A World Left Forgotten_? It's quite a lovely, it's set very far in the future after the fall of the world as we know it.**

**Also, help me satisfy my curiosity by answering the question on my poll-it being "Do you have a Deviantart account?"**


End file.
